Los Gemelos del Mal
by GhostGirlFire
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si Dan Phantom hubiese tenido gemelos: Manny y Daniela, quienes están en contra de todo lo que él hace, ellos lo único que quieren es vengar a su madre y harán lo que sea para lograrlo aunque signifique ayudar a Reloj a cambiar el pasado para salvar el futuro, a su familia y amigos aunque eso les cueste su existencia. ambientado en "El Peor de los Enemigos"
1. Prólogo

**Antes de comenzar les advierto que los personajes de Danny Phantom y Bleedman Snafu Comics no me pertenecen, por desgracia.**

 **Esta historia esta basado en un sueño y quise escribirla, esta ambientado en los capítulos "El Peor de los Enemigos" con dos personajes extras incluidos XD**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Sinopsis**

 **Que hubiese pasado si Dan Phantom hubiese tenido gemelos: Manny y Daniela, quienes están en contra de todo lo que él hace, ellos lo único que quieren es vengar a su madre y harán lo que sea para lograrlo aunque signifique ayudar a Reloj a cambiar el pasado para salvar el futuro, a su familia y amigos aunque eso les cueste su existencia.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Zona Fantasma**

 **Año 2019**

En el antiguo castillo de Pariah Dark se escuchaba los llantos de dos bebes desesperado totalmente cubiertos en brazos de una mujer encapuchada corría desesperada viendo de vez en cuando hacia atrás solo para ver si no la perseguían, se detiene a respirar un poco agotada, se recarga en la pared y arrulla a ambos bebes

-¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ya, ya pequeños ya-dice con una voz tierna y gentil tratando de calmarlos-pobres… no puedo creer que tan pequeños y estén pasando esto-dice logrando calmarlos un poco-sshhh ya

-¡Por aquí! ¡Sigan buscando!-se escucha la voz del Caballero de Terror cerca

La chica se altera al oírlos cerca y que pudiese entrarla, mira su alrededor viendo hacia donde puede ir pero mira algo por la ventana, sonríe aliviada y vuelve a correr con los bebes hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducen a la cima de una torre, cierra la puerta y comienza a volar rápidamente mientras que los bebes se habían calmado un poco más. Llega a la cima y ve a Kitty en la motocicleta con Johnny esperándola en el balcón de la torre

-Me alegro que llegaran-dice la mujer acercándose a ellos-tengan, deben llevárselo a ya saben quién-dice entregándole a Kitty los bebes

-¿Porque estan en esta forma? ¿Dónde está…-no pudo Kitty terminar ya que la chica niega con la cabeza agachada-Oh no-horrorizada

-Por eso, tienes que llevártelos, acuérdate que solamente con él los dos estarán a salvo y podrán al menos vivir con un poco en paz-dice acariciando la cabeza de uno de los bebes que recién se quedaron dormidos- el mayor es un niño y la menor por dos minutos es una niña-dice sonriendo

-Aaaawww-dice Kitty arrullándolos- me debes quince dólares Johnny-dice orgullosa

-No sean como su padre-dice la chica a los bebes-sean buenos, leales… sean… lo que alguna vez él fue… un buen chico que de buen corazón-dice besándoles la frente pero en eso se escucha algo cerca-Oh no… rápido, váyanse, lo más rápido que puedan y no miren atrás, denle esto a Reloj-dándole a Kitty un sobre

-¿No vienes?-pregunta Johnny

-Les daré tiempo, rápido ¡Ya!

Johnny pisa acerca su moto lo más rápido que se podía llevándose a Kitty y los bebes dejando a la chica atrás, poco después llegan el Caballero Oscuro junto con su esquelético ejército y la encentran a ella nada mas quien voltea a verlos.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunta el Caballero Oscuro acercándose a ella-¡RESPONDE!-la abofetea tirándola al suelo

La chica se levanta débilmente adolorida pero no dice nada

-¡LLEVENSELA!-grita el Caballero Oscuro yéndose mientras que dos guardias se la llevan arrastrando

* * *

Johnny y Kitty llegan a la casa del fantasma más poderoso y viejo de todos los de la Zona Fantasma: Reloj.

-Johnny por favor… quedémonos con los pequeños-suplica Kitty

-Kitty ya hablamos de esto, te recuerdo de quienes son hijos-dice Johnny sin verla

-Pero no tienen la culpa de nada-dice Kitty de nuevo

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción-dice Johnny bajándose de su moto

Kitty suspira con tristeza y se baja con los bebes dormiditos en sus brazos, Johnny toca la puerta y esta se abre, ambos entran observando su alrededor sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que entran a ese lugar.

-Cuantos relojes-dice Johnny sorprendido- prefiero los digitales, les entiendo más

-Yo apenas a estos relojes-dice Kitty viendo su alrededor- carga a uno por favor

-Kitty… tu sabes que no sé nada de bebes-dice Johnny viéndola

-Sostenlo como yo lo hago… cuidado con la cabecita-dice Kitty dándole al niño – listo

Johnny o carga con cuidado pero mira a su sombra que sale y rápidamente se lo da dejándolo confundido

-Gracias sombra, eres muy amable-dice Johnny alejándose rápidamente ganándose la mirada asesina de ella-¡RELOJ!

-¡SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-lo calla Kitty molesta-¿Quieres despertarlo?-susurra molesta arrullando a la bebe que hacia muecas como si quisiera despertar pero vuelve a quedarse dormida

-Perdón- susurra Johnny ya que no quiere escuchar a los bebes llorar

-Bienvenidos-dice Reloj apareciendo frente a ellos en su forma infantil- me alegro que llegaran, se lo que les paso a ella… lo lamento-dice apenado

-Trajimos a los bebes, aunque ya sabes que son… un niño y una pequeña-dice Kitty entregándole el bebe

Reloj se transforma en un joven y carga a la pequeña con cuidado y se le queda viendo un rato

-Ella era una gran mujer, muchos creen que los fantasmas somos inmortales, por desgracia no es verdad, al igual que los humanos las heridas graves pueden matarnos o enfermedades, ni siquiera los hibridos se salvan-dice Reloj haciendo aparecer una cuna y deja a la bebe- hizo bien decidir que yo me hiciera cargo de ellos-dice agarrando el bebe y acostándola con su hermana-aquí estarán a salvo

-Eeemmm Reloj-dice Kitty acercándose a él-tenga-entregándole el papel que la chica le entrego

Reloj se vuelve anciano, lo agarra y lo desdobla cayendo dos guardapelos de oro al piso, los agarra y comienza a leer la nota

 _Querido Reloj_

 _No me queda mucho tiempo_

 _Puede que solo te haya visto pocas veces pero confió en que tu criaras y le darás a mis pequeños una mejor vida, sé que es mucho pedir pero quiero que los cuides como si fueran tus hijos y que jamás, JAMÁS permitas que ese miserable los encuentre y haga de ellos seres como él._

 _Mi hijo se llama Manny y a mi hija le puse en honor al héroe de buen corazón del cual me enamore pero por desgracia él mismo se encargo de matarlo cruelmente: Daniela._

 _Dale estos collares para que tengan algo de mí_

 _Cuídalos mucho por favor, quiero que sepan que no me importa quién es su padre, yo los amo y no me arrepiento de haberlos tenido… pero me da tristeza que no los podre ver crecer_

 _At..._

En donde deberia estar el nombre estaba manchado de tinta, dandole entender que no logro terminar la carta a tiempo, pero dijo todo lo que queria.

-Fuiste una gran persona, lamento que terminaras asi-dice Reloj viendo a los mellizos-no te preocupes… yo criare a tus hijos como si fuesen míos-dice decidido y mira ambos guardapelos y abre uno y sonríe al ver lo que hay dentro, lo cierra para guardarlos-pueden irse

Kitty, Johnny y la sombra asienten, miran los bebes un rato mas y salen del lugar en silencio para no despertarlos dejándolos con Reloj.

* * *

La chica es tirada bruscamente al suelo

-Vaya, vaya-dice una voz maligna desde las sombras donde se supone que esta el trono- te saque de ese infierno sin tiempo donde te tenían como esclava, te quite a ese estorbo que tenias encima y así es como me lo pagas… quitándome a mis hijos

-¡Ese estorbo era mi hermano!-dice la chica levantándose furiosa-no quería que le pasara eso… además tú le hicistes daño a la otra mitad de tus hijos... y causaste la muerte de su madre, no iba a permitir que le hicieras mas daño… Danny Phantom

-Mi nombre… es ¡Dan!-dice saliendo de la sombra mostrando ser un apuesto chico de casi dieciochos años de cabello en forma de llama, por atrás tenía una cola de cabello pequeña, su traje es negra con su insignia DP en su pecho, guantes, zapatos y cuello blanca y una capa negra-¡Sabes bien que no uso ese estúpido nombre desde hace años!-dice furioso

-Ese es tu nombre, no lo puedes cambiar fácilmente… una vez salvabas al mundo y derrotaste al fantasma de quien ahora usas su castillo, trono y sirvientes, lo derrotaste para salvar a tu gente, familia y amigos… ¿Qué te paso?-pregunta con voz quebrada

Dan se acerca a ella y le quita la capucha revelando que es Dorothea la chica del collar de Dragón, él le da una tremenda bofetada tirándola al suelo bruscamente

-Ni te molestes en enojarte, sin tu collar no eres nada-dice Dan con malicia-Ahora… te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

-Muérete-dice Dorothea escupiéndole en la cara

Dan se limpia la cara viéndola con odio y la patea en la cara dejándola inconsciente

-Lástima que eso no me pasara a mí, bórrenla de la zona fantasma y busquen a mis hijos… antes de que sea tarde y les enseñen lo contrario-ordena Dan yéndose

-Como ordene amo-dice el Caballero de Terror haciendo una leve reverencia

* * *

 **En la noche**

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- lloran los mellizos desesperados

Reloj se acerca en su forma joven y los eleva con su báculo y los arrulla logran lentamente calmarlos, se da cuenta que no les ha quitado el exceso de cobijas que por suerte por ser fantasmas no les afecta mucho, se los quita para ver a los bebes por primera vez.

Ambos bebes son idénticos a su padre, piel azul-verde y cabello blanco

-Pobres… son físicamente idénticos a su padre-dice Reloj con pena

Ambos bebes abren sus ojos por primera vez mostrando que la niña los tienen rojo como su padre y Manny los tiene verde

-Al menos Manny tú tienes los ojos de tu padre cuando era bueno-dice Reloj sonriendo-ustedes serán todo lo contrario a su padre y no importa que no tengan mi sangre… yo soy su padre

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Se preguntaran ¿Quién es la madre de los gemelos?**

 **En un futuro capitulo se sabrá**

 **Espero sus reviews (Positivos por favor)**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto**

 **Cuídense todos**

 **Si tienen ideas o recomendaciones son aceptadas ^^**

 **chao**


	2. Chapter 1

**7 años después**

Han pasado siete años desde que Reloj comenzó a criar a Manny y Daniela los hijos de Dan Phantom como si fueran suyos. Reloj los ha cuidado, dado la mejor educación con los mejores maestros, enseñándoles las diferencias entre el bien y el mal, controlar sus poderes y lo más importante el pasado de su familia.

Daniela es una tierna niña que usa un vestido largo negro de mangas largas, su cabello blanco le llega hasta la cintura, es buena en peleas, controlar sus poderes y tiene una bella voz. A pesar de su corta edad es madura cuando es necesario pero aun así actúa como una niña de su edad.

Manny es un niño que usa camisa verde con línea amarilla, pantalón y botas color marón y capa negra, es travieso, juguetón pero muy sobreprotector con su hermana a pesar que también la molesta, controla bien sus poderes pero está entrenando para poder duplicarse a pesar que le dijeron que aun no está listo para esto.

Ellos saben de su pasado, quienes son sus padres y sobre el pasado de Dan Phantom, a pesar de que saben quién es su verdadero padre para ellos no es más que un extraño a quien odian con su alma por lo que le hizo a su madre y a su lado humano, pero a pesar de eso para ellos su padre es Reloj.

Cuando ellos tenían cuatro año Dan Phantom los encontró y trato de llevárselos para guiarlos al camino de la maldad pero Reloj los salvo a tiempo y los tiene encerrados en su casa ya que el mundo de afuera tanto humano como la zona fantasma es peligroso para ambos, desde ese día no han salido de ahí. Solo ven el mundo exterior por medio de la ventana del tiempo donde su padre, Reloj mira lo que sucede y como va cambiando el mundo, ese es su único contacto para ver el exterior. Y no solo eso, ese día los humanos y otros fantasma de la zona fantasmas que no sabían de su existencia se enteraron quiénes son y quien es su padre y los consideran seres malignos y despreciables a pesar de no serlos, los han llamado desde ese días "Los Gemelos del Mal".

 **Daniela-** Cano tasay noni, cano nimono  
Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo  
Cano tasay noni cano nimono  
Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe

-Bravo Daniela-dice Ember aplaudiendo-tienes mejores cuerdas vocales de las que yo tenía

-Muchísimas gracias Maestra Ember-dice Daniela sonriendo

Ember a sido su maestra de canto desde los cinco años, incluso le enseño como tocar la guitara y cantar pop a Daniela le gusta mucho cantar estilo opera y mas esa canción que escucho desde la ventana del tiempo de Reloj imágenes Inglaterra siglo XVIII, pero a pesar de que Ember por desgracia perdiera sus cuerdas vocales hace unos meses por culpa de Dan Phantom aun así no le guarda rencor a los niños, pero por la depresión de haber perdido un talento que ella tanto amaba dejo de cuidarse y engordo demasiado.

-¿Qué te pareció Manny?-pregunta Ember volteando a verlo solo para encontrarlo dormido-Manny… ¡MANNY!

-2x1= 2, 2x2=4, 2x3=6-dice Manny despertándose de golpe solo para ver a las chicas viéndolos-Oh… estaba descansando mis ojos-dice tallándose el ojo derecho

-Si claro, si tanto odias mi clase de canto ¿Por qué te quedas a escucharme?-pregunta Daniela cruzando los brazos

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer-dice Manny estirándose

-¡Te voy a…

-Bueno, es hora de irme-dice Ember agarrando su guitarra-cuida bien esa voz Daniela, estuviste muy bien hoy-acariciando su cabeza

-Gracias Ember-dice Daniela sonriendo

Ember se dirige hacia la salida dejando a ambos niños solos

-Ven, vamos a ver televisión-dice Manny yendo hacia su cuarto

-¿Sabes que será en tres días?-pregunta Daniela viéndolo

-Aaammm ¿Es sábado?

-Se cumple diez años desde que nuestros abuelos Jack y Maddie y nuestra tía Jazz murieron en esa explosión de… ese restaurante-dice Daniela con tristeza

-Es cierto… ese día también es el comienzo de esta pesadilla-dice Manny triste-Pero… sabes bien que no podemos hacer nada

-Ojala pudiéramos-dice Daniela caminando-ojala pudiéramos salir de aquí y poder terminar esta pesadilla-dice Daniela viendo la ventana-y poder conocer el mundo humano y fantasma tal y como era hace años… ya me canse de solo verlo en esa ventana del tiempo

-Sigue soñando Daniela, solo un milagro tendría que pasar para que eso ocu…

Manny no termina de hablar ya que se cubre los oídos al igual que Daniela al escuchar un ruido aterrador e insoportable que se escuchar por toda la zona fantasma

-¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunta Daniela desesperada de que se acabe el tormento

-¡Como si yo lo supiera! ¡No había escuchado algo así antes!-dice Manny igual de desesperado cayendo de rodillas-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PAPA!

-¡PAPI!-grita Daniela cayendo de rodillas

Después de un rato de agonía ese ruido se detienen y ambos se acuestan en el suelo respirando profundamente alegres de que por fin haya terminado

-No recuerdo haber sufrido dolor en el oído desde que empezaste a cantar-dice Manny sonriendo pero recibe un zape por parte de Daniela-¡AUCH!

-Grosero-dice Daniela molesta mientras se levanta-Recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes pero… no recuerdo de do...-abre los ojos impactada recordándolo-lo que le quito Ember sus cuerdas… oh no… ¡PAPA!-grita yendo a su salón

-¡ESPERA!-grita Manny siguiéndola

Ambos corren a verlo pero se detienen al encontrarlo con dos observadores, fantasmas de un solo ojo y que visten con túnicas, viendo como Amity Park estaba siendo atacada y como el Caballero del Terror perseguía a Valery quien entra rápidamente a la antigua casa de los Fentons

-Amity Park… ¿Atacada?-susurra Daniela impactada

-Imposible… la… la última vez que fue atacada fue hace cuatro años-susurra Manny impactado

 _-¡Papa!, el caballero del terror esta aquí, no debe andar muy lejos-_ dice Valery acercándose a él-¿ _Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hace…-_ no termina de hablar porque se escucha ese horrible grito otra vez que hace que los niños se cubran sus oídos

 _-¡Valery corre!-_ dice su padre asustado

En eso desde el portal fantasma se crean grietas en el suelo oscureciendo el lugar pero se ilumina por la luz verde que viene de las grietas que sale como fuego color verde dándole la bienvenida a una tenebrosa sombra, el ruido cesa al igual que el fuego alguien se para a pocos metros frente a ellos, se trataba de Dan Phantom de veinticuatro años mas musculoso, capa blanca con negro por dentro, camisa blanca con negra con el símbolo DP en su pecho, botas blancas y pantalón y guantes negros.

 _-Hola Valery_ -saluda con malicia impactándola- _y adiós_ -disparándole destruyendo el lugar para después aparecer la imagen de Dan Phantom en la ventana

-¿Ahora entiendes?-pregunta un observador

-Sí, Danny Phantom será el fantasma mas maléfico del mundo cuando sea grande-dice Reloj transformándose de niño a adulto-¿Qué quieren que haga con él?

-Tú eres el amo del tiempo… ¿No es obvio?-dice uno de los observadores

-Para salvar el futuro Danny Phantom debe desaparecer-dice otro observador

Ambos niños se sorprenden ya que no entienden de qué hablan con lo de "Para salvar el futuro Danny Phantom debe desaparecer"

-Tienes que matarlo antes de que ocurra todas esas tragedias-dice un observador

-Puede que arriesgues la vida de esos niños pero debemos hacerlo 10 años antes de que eso ocurra-dice otro observador

-Diez años-susurra Daniela impactada

-Con un por favor que dijeran estaría encantando de ayudarlos-dice Reloj de mala gana

-Lo mataran… en el pasado-susurra Daniela impactada para después ser sacada a jaladas por Manny-¡Oye!

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-pregunta Manny

-Si… ¿En qué piensas?-pregunta Daniela cruzando los brazos

-Si logramos evitar que todo eso ocurra diez años antes salvaremos el futuro-dice Manny emocionado

-Y salvaremos a mama-dice Daniela sorprendida

-Salvaremos el futuro

-Salvaríamos la vida de nuestros abuelos y tía

-Salvaremos el futuro

-Y si nos lo proponemos podemos evitar los videojuegos de carreras, adrenalinas y guerras-dice Daniela emocionada

-Ojala hubiera una manera de que evitara que nacieras mujer-dice Manny enojado y Daniela cruza los brazos- Vamos Daniela es enserio, evitamos que el cometa esa tontería que hizo que nuestros abuelos y tía murieran con los otros y que ese idiota encuentre a mama y le haga esa desgracia que nos la arrebato de nuestro lado-dice lleno de odio-y así la zona fantasma y el mundo humano vuelvan hacer lo que una vez fueron-cruzando los brazos orgulloso

-Si… aunque eso signifique dejar de existir-dice Daniela con tristeza

-Ay… eso no lo pensé-dice Manny sobándose la nuca

-Pero no importa… quiero que todo sea como debió de haber sido-dice Daniela decidida-Hay que hacerlo Manny, sacrifiquemos nuestra existencia por un buen futuro

-¡Así se habla!-dice Manny orgulloso-pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Déjame pensar-dice Daniela cruzando los brazos cerrando los ojos pensativas-¡Ya se!, sígueme-regresando al salón seguida por Manny

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **La canción tampoco me pertenece como los personajes, esa canción es de Diva del anime Blood+**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Dejen sus reviews plisss**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lamento la demora**

 **Eh tenido problemas pero ya estoy aquí**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Sin nada mas que decir**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

Daniela y Manny vuela cautelosamente por el salón principal donde estaba Reloj con los observadores viendo la pantalla.

-Bien… tu vigila, yo vuelvo rápido-susurra Daniela alejándose

-¿Por qué siempre debo estar de vigia?-susurra Manny molesto viendo a los adultos

Daniela vuelta hacia el mueble donde estaban los medallones del tiempo y agarra dos, suspira aliviada y rápidamente regresa con su hermano.

-Listo, conseguí los medallones así pode… Manny-dice Daniela dándose cuenta que su hermano no le prestaba atención- ¡Manny!

-Hermana… ¿Te acuerdas como era Dan Phantom cuando era Danny Fentom?- pregunta sin verla

-Claro, era delgado, ojos azules, cabello negro, usaba una…-no termina de hablar ya que mira la ventana del tiempo- No… puede… ser

Ambos se quedan viendo una asamblea de la vieja secundaria Casper que estaba siendo dirigida por el no muy querido Señor Lancer, no solo estaba Danny Fentom, también estaban sus amigos: Sam, Tucker y su hermana Jazz.

-Es Amity Park 10 años en el pasado-dice Daniela impactada

-Lo que yo mas veo es un auditorio antiguo-dice Manny cruzando los brazos

-Todo lo aburrido para ti es antiguo-dice su hermana sacando su abanico de mano para darse aire sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

- _Su futuro no está tallado en piedra chicos, pero un lápiz numero dos si podría estar inscrito en el-dice Lancer en tono amenazante_

 _-Vamos-dicen Sam y Tucker aburridos_

 _-Silencio, esto es importante-dice Danny molesto para después volver a poner atención a su profesor sorprendiendo a sus amigos._

-Wow… Dan sí que delgado y débil -dice Manny tratando de romper a carcajada

-¡Silencio!... esto es importante-dice Daniela molesta sin verlo

-Se nota que tienes sus genes de callar-dice Manny volviendo a ver la pantalla

- _Como muchos de ustedes ya lo habrán olvidado, el sábado estará tomando la Prueba de Aptitud Académica, y si salen bien, así como señorita Fentom-dice Lancer presentándola y ella saluda con la mano a todos-, quien saco la máxima calificación de la historia de dicha prueba, tendrán un futuro exitoso y asegurado- mostrando imágenes de gente afortunada, jets, autor deportivos y muchas cosas fabulosas- y si falla, como lo hizo Irving quien está aquí a mi lado-viendo con decepción su otro lado a un chico despertándose con baba salida- quien obtuvo la peor calificación en la historia de la prueba- él lo mira ofendido- estarán destinados a continuar la carrera en la Hamburguesa Apestosa_

 _-¡Oigan! ¡Trabajar en la hamburguesa Apestosa se necesita mucha inteligencia, si nuestros 42 asquerosos ingredientes de nuestras apestosa salsa se sobrecalienta ocurrirá una explosión que volaría toda una cuadra de la ciudad!-dice seriamente pero nadie le hace caso- ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¿Mi vida se arruino?-dice yéndose deprimido_

 _-¡Estas no solo son las respuestas de la prueba! –dice Lancer mostrando un sobre con la portada de la prueba- también son las respuestas de su futuro, así que-dice guardándola en un maletín y se esposa en el- ¡Estudien!, recuerden que es su futuro ¿Quieren acompañarlos con patatas?-yéndose_

 _-Amigos… ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Tucker a un Danny petrificado_

 _-_ ¿Prueba de Aptitud Académica?-pregunta Daniela impactada- ¿Para tener un buen futuro deben aprobar un estúpido examen?-furiosa

-Un tonto examen que provoco todo esto-dice Manny furioso

-¿Qué esperas?, este es el momento apropiado para desacerté de él-dice el Observador 1

-Ese es el problemas con los observadores, lo único que haces es observar-dice Reloj furioso volviéndose niño

-Espero que no me observen a mi cuando me ducho-susurra Manny cruzando los brazos

-Dudo que quieran pesadillas-dice Daniela

-Ya conoces nuestro juramento, observar-dice Observador2

-Nunca actúan, por eso siempre me buscan para hacer el trabajo sucio-dice Reloj volviéndose viejo-así que se vuelve malo porque esta presionado por una prueba, bien, quizás llego la hora de ponerle una de mis pruebas.

Daniela hace señas a Manny y ambos se alejan

-Cuando papa pone sus pruebas pobre el que reprueba-dice Manny

-Ni que lo digas-dice Daniela dandole un medallón

-Daniela… sabes lo que papa nos dice de usar sus medallones-dice Manny agarrándola

-Lo se, pero no tenemos opción, Amity Park… 10 años atrás-dice Daniela poniéndose el medallón y desaparece.

-El que deberia mandar soy yo, soy mayor que ella- dice Manny poniéndose su medallón y van al pasado

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **El presente**

Una bola de luz aparece en medio del parque y aparece Daniela quien lo guarda dentro de su vestido y mira el lugar maravillada, era la primera vez que estaba en un parque ya que solamente las había visto por la ventana del tiempo y las películas.

-Es… hermo…- no termina de hablar ya que Manny aparece a lado de ella- o lo era-dice aburrida

-Wow… así que esto era la ciudad antes de que Dan lo arruinara-dice Manny viendo su alrededor

-Si… un lugar lleno de color y vida-dice Daniela agarrando una flor- lo que hubiese dado por tener una vida lleno de color y… una familia normal-dice viendo a unos niños con sus padres sonrientes.

-Si… pero aun así Reloj es mi padre-dice Manny rodando los ojos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita una niña viéndolos- ¡FANTASMAS!-yéndose corriendo

-Genial… olvide que incluso en el pasado nos odian-dice Manny molesto

-Qué bueno que le pedimos a Desiree este deseo-dice Daniela cerrando los ojos para transformase en una tierna niña humana de cabello oscuro, piel blanca, ojos azules, una camisa roja con una falda overol oscura con botas negras- tara

-Jejejeje cierto-dice Manny transformándose en una viva imagen de Danny Fentom de niño, solo que con jeans azules, camisa y pantalón negro- claro… antes de que Dan la destruyera.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, bien… este es mi plan, iremos a vigilar de lejos a Danny Fentom para evitar que cometa el error mas grande de su vida y que cause ese horrible futuro

-A ver… vigilar, por favor Daniela… no sentirá con su sentido fantasma-dice Manny cruzando los brazos

-No… si fueses listo recordarías que le pedimos a Desiree que aparte de poder ser humanos cuando queramos nadie pueda sentirnos con ese tonto sentido al estar en esa forma-dice Daniela orgullosa- que bueno que papa nos advirtió que siempre hay que especificar el deseo, andando

-¿Por qué debo obedecerte?-pregunta molesto

-Porque esta es mi idea y soy la mayor-dice Daniela llevándoselo

-¡YO LO SOY POR DOS MINUTOS!-grita furioso

* * *

 **Ya se, ya se**

 **Fue corto**

 **Pero es solo el inicio de una aventura para salvar el futuro**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado**

 **Si tienen idea son bien recibidas**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adiós**


	4. Chapter 3

**Amity Park**

 **El Presente**

Danny Fentom caminaba junto con sus amigos a sus respectivos hogares para comenzar a estudiar para la gran prueba para evitar terminar trabajando en la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Danny aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos ya que estaba asustado de fracasar y terminar sirviendo hamburguesa en vez de ser un astronauta como siempre soñó ser.

-Oye amigo… has estado así desde la asamblea-dice Tucker preocupado

-¿Aun sigues nervioso?- pregunta Sam Preocupada

-Nervioso es poco, estoy paniqueado… si repruebo jamás podre ser un gran astronauta, mi vida estará acabada-dice Danny nervioso

-Danny cálmate, si sigues pensando así realmente reprobaras… tienes que ser positivo-dice Sam sonriéndole

-Si… tienes razón, gracias-dice Danny calmándose

-Al menos nos dieron un especie de simulación de la prueba, con ello podremos estudiar-dice Tucker tranquilo

-Y si nos atacan los fantasmas juntos los derrotaremos fácilmente y nos pondremos a estudiar para el examen-dice Sam sonriendo

-Es cierto… si pienso positivo y nos organizamos para atrapar fantasmas nada podrá salir mal-dice Danny sonriendo

Daniela estaba en la esquina de la otra cuadra observándolos sigilosamente para que no la vieran ni noten su presencia.

-Wow… ¿Así era antes?, era todo un chico normal… además… ahí también esta… ¿Manny?-pregunta volteando a verlo- ¡¿Manny?!-volteando a su alrededor hasta que lo vea pidiendo un helado- ¡MANNY!- furiosa

-MMMM quiero uno de chocolate, otro de vainilla y otro de fresa-dice Manny viendo emocionado los sabores

-Aquí tienes, son siete dólares-dice el heladero sacando un cono con los tres sabores

-A… claro-dice Manny haciendo intangible su mano sacando dinero del carrito de helado-aquí tiene-dándole el dinero y se va con su helado- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ¡Delicioso!- emocionado- ¿Cómo puede ser que estuve lejos de esto?-saboreándolo con una gran sonrisa- ah… hola, ¿Quieres?- ofreciéndole a su hermana

-¿Alguna vez pones atención a algo o a alguien?-pregunta molesta

-¿Qué?... nunca hemos probado la nieve, la señora de los alimentos se volvió muy estricta con la comida cuando conoció la palabra dieta-dice Manny molesto

-Sera porque no le gusto engordar, de mas, cuando estuvo embarazada-dice Daniela cruzando los brazos.

-Ni me recuerdes a su hija, cuando me ve me persigue a todos lados diciéndome su futuro marido ¡PUAJ!-asqueado

-Jajajajaja, nunca paro de reírme cuando recuerdo o veo eso-dice divertida-¡PERO!-volviendo a molestarse- que no papa nos enseño a ¡NO! Robar como lo hace ¡Dan Phantom!

-Papa dice que a veces es necesario y esto es necesario-lamiendo su helado orgulloso

-No recuerdo que dijera eso, pero olvídalo… Danny y sus amigos están yéndose a sus casas, debemos seguir vigilando para evitar que robe la prueba

-¿Robar la prueba o las respuestas?

-Es igual… si evitamos eso salvaremos al futuro y a mama-emocionándose

-Y posiblemente que esa Viandita no nazca-dice Manny emocionándose y Daniela lo mira molesta- oye… jamás entenderé porque ambas se llevan bien

-¡Oigan miren esto!-dice Dash acercándose con Paulina, Estrella y Kwan a los niños.

-Wow… es idéntico a ese Fentom-dice Paulina viendo a Manny- ¿No eres pariente suyo?

-Aaaaammm Fentom… jejejejeje, no se dé que habla señorita-dice Manny nervioso

-Si claro-dice Dash quitándole el helado-gracias-yéndose con los demás mientras saborea la nieve

-¡OYE!-grita Manny furioso

-Oye Dash… eso fue muy cruel, es solo un niño-dice Kwan sintiendo pena por Manny

-Sí, pero si es un pariente de Fentom no importa-dice Dash tranquilo

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- gruñe Manny furioso mientras que sus ojos se tornan verdes y corre a un callejón

-¡Manny espera!-dice Daniela siguiéndolo

Manny sale en su forma fantasma volando hacia Dash y aparece frente a ellos totalmente furioso

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritan los jóvenes aterrados

Manny le lanza un rayo a Dash tirándolo, el tiembla aterrado mientras que Manny sonreía con malicia y se va regresando al callejón y saliendo en su forma humana frente a una Daniela furiosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunta tranquilo

-Eres imposible- dice Daniela alejándose

-Lo sé-dice Manny tranquilo siguiéndola- pero… ellos tienen razón, me parezco mucho a Danny-dice viéndose por una ventana- ¿Qué hace…. ¡AUCH!-grita al sentir algo fuerte en la cabeza y mira que tiene una gorra negra puesta.

-Siempre la llevo conmigo para casos especiales-dice Daniela orgullosa

-Sí que dolió-dice Manny sobándose la cabeza

-Mas te dolerá si no seguimos con la misión, andando… de seguro ya esta Danny en su casa-dice Daniela yéndose

-¿Por qué tu mandas?, soy dos minutos mayor que tu-dice Manny siguiéndola furioso

* * *

 **Laboratorio Fentom**

Danny estaba en la cocina estudiando la prueba usando la simulación, Jazz se para tras de el para observarlo, pero en cuanto su hermano estaba a punto de contestar ella hace una mueca llamando la atención dándose cuenta que está mal, en eso pone su lápiz a otra respuesta y Jazz vuelve a hacer lo mismo, Danny lo hace de nuevo para recibir otra mueca de error

-¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Tú eres brillante y yo soy un tonto!, nunca tendré una nota tan alta como la tuya, creo que ni siquiera estoy listo para raspar la grasa de la parilla-dice Danny furioso tirando el lápiz

-Solo quiero que seas exitoso Danny, y si sales bien en esta prueba lo lograras-dice Jazz viéndolo- eh aprendido tres cosas: estudia mucho, esfuérzate-dice al mismo tiempo que Danny- y… ¡Agáchate!-dice al ver un boomerang acercándose y termina golpeando a Danny

-¡AUCH!-grita sobándose la nuca y lo agarra-¿Un Boomerag?-en eso aparecen sus padres y Danny lanza el objeto

-Yo lo llamo el Boo merang, se adjunta de alguna firma única de algún fantasma y la sigue a donde sea que vaya-dice Jack Fentom orgulloso

En eso el Boo merang de media vuelta y se regresa golpeando a Danny

-¡AUCH!

-Ah-dice Maddie agarrando el Boo merang confundida- simplemente no puedo entender el ¿Por qué persigue a Danny?

-¿Qué eso Danny? ¿Una tonta prueba de aptitud?-pregunta jack viendo la simulación- yo la reprobé y no me ha ido tan mal-dice yéndose con su esposa

Eso fue suficiente para que Danny se enfureciera y sus esperanzas se vayan por la borda.

-¡ME DOY POR…

-¡TIEMPO FUERA!-grita Reloj congelando todo el lugar

Danny estaba tirando sus libros y Jazz a punto de estornudar

* * *

-Wow… o soy yo o todo se detuvo-dice Manny viendo su alrededor

-No eres tú… ay no-dice Daniela aterrada

-¡PAPA!- gritan ambos aterrados

* * *

 **Laboratorio Fentom**

En eso aparecen unas a manecillas del reloj abriendo un portal donde aparece Reloj en su forma adulta junto a una niña de piel azul, cabello negro amarrado a dos coletas, overol gris, gorro como de cocinera que combina con su camisa y botas cafes. Ella estaba como dormida a lado de él.

-Oh bien, sus padres no están-dice convirtiéndose en niño- esta solo con la hermana-dice rodeándolos un poco y se acerca a la niña quien le da un medallón idéntico al de los gemelos logrando que lentamente despierte.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta confundida

-Parque Amity, antes de que nacieras-dice volviendo viejo- antes de que nacieras, ese chico de allí es mitad fantasma-apuntando a Danny- mi jefes creen que es una amenaza para el mundo- volviéndose joven- ¿Serias tan amable de hacer uno de tus bailecitos?- la niña mira a Danny furiosa- ¡Regresamos!- aplastando el cronometro de su báculo.

Reloj desaparece haciendo que todo regrese a su curso

-… VENCIDO!- grita Danny al momento que su hermana tose- salud-dice de mala gana y sale su aliento azul- ¿Un fantasma? ¿Aquí?-susurra confundido y se levanta rápidamente- ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO, AHORA!-viendo a Jazz

-Estamos en la cocina-dice confundida y mira a la fantasma- pero si esa va a ser tu actitud no quiero verte, ni ahora ni en los próximos minutos-dice yéndose rápidamente

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta volteando y ve a la niña sorprendiéndose para después transformarse en fantasma- Lo que importa es… ¿Quién eres tu?

-¡Soy Viandita!, hija del fantasma de las cajas y la dama de los almuerzos

-Aaaammm ¡IUC!-dice Danny asqueado

-A… y la futura esposa de Manny-dice rápidamente sonriendo para después verlo furiosa- y ahora te enfrentaras a mi perdición de cajas y almuerzos

En eso de la cocina sale muchos productos de cocina que se unen a ella creando un especie de armadura de empaques de comida.

- _Si… es su hija_ -piensa Danny al verla

-Y ahora… ¿Seguramente ya sabias esto? ¡DESPIERTA!

Danny rápidamente se la lleva sacándola de esa armadura de comida alejándola de su casa

* * *

-Todo es culpa de Daniela, todo es culpa de Daniela, Todo es culpa de Daniela-dice asustado abrazando un poster de luz

-¡OYE!-grita furiosa- deja de decir eso… y ya suelta el poster, te ves ridículo

-Estoy esperando a que papa venga y nos castigue por escaparnos-dice asustado

-Aaammm el tiempo volvió en curso

-¡AH!-dice Manny abriendo los ojos y mira a todos caminando, hablando y siguiendo su vida normal- oh- soltándose

-Parece que papa sabe que estamos aquí pero no quiere que vayamos a casa-dice Daniela viendo su alrededor

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Él es el amo del tiempo, lo sabe todo-dice Daniela viéndolo

-Cierto… pero si él sabe que estamos aquí... ¿Por qué no nos manda de vuelta?-pregunta confundido

-Ni idea, seguramente tiene un plan… o sabe lo que planeamos y está de acuerdo-dice cruzando los brazo-y… ¿Esa es Viandita?-sorprendida

-Por favor… Viandita aun no existe… y espero cambiar eso-dice Manny rápidamente alzando su vista para verla peleando contra Danny-Ok… ¡ES ELLA!-grita aterrado entrando a un callejón

-Cobarde-dice Daniela transformándose y comienza a seguirlos sigilosamente para no ser vista-¿Qué hace ella aquí?... se supone que n…-ve el medallón- Papa… debí saberlo-dice divertida- aunque ¿Por qué la trajo?... es obvio que no le ganara-viéndolos pelear- ni siquiera le gano a sus padres-des transformándose y se va a un sitio aislado de los humanos- Viandita, amiga ten cuidado

Viandita se aleja y atrae toda la comida de la hamburguesa Apestosa que comienza a rodearla

-Prepárate para la derrota-dice furiosa- ¿Y quizás quieras una ensalada con eso?-pregunta con ternura

-Paso

-¡Entonces date un banquete con las calorías de la perdición!-dice lanzándole la comida

Danny se hace intangible esquivando la comida, ya que siempre es lo mismo con el fantasma de las cajas.

-¡Vamos!... ¿Si de verdad eres la hija del fantasma de las cajas y la Dama de los almuerzos ya deberías saber cómo termina e…-Danny no termina de hablar ya que escucha a alguien cantar- ¿Y eso?

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuu- canta Daniela escondida el inicio de su canción

-¿Daniela?-susurra Viandita confundida- _No… ella aun no nace_ -piensa mas confundida

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Danny confundido

Viandita aprovecha la oportunidad para florar sobre él y lo golpea tirándolo dentro de la Hamburguesa Apestosa, todos salen corriendo aterrados dejando a ambos fantasmas en el lugar.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-dice un empleado aterrado

-¡NO!-grita Irving parándose en la salida- ¡No pueden irse! Como representantes del restaurante hicieron un juramento que decía que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitirían que la salsa se sobrecalentara-dice apuntando el enorme contenedor donde estaba la salsa y donde había un especie de cronometro de temperatura que estaba en verde

-Por salario mínimo, olvídalo-dice un empleada antes de salir corriendo con su compañero

-¡PUEDEN OLVIDARSE DEL TITULO DEL EMPLEADO DEL MES!-grita Irving furioso

-¿Ese no es el de la ceremonia?-pregunta Daniela sorprendida transformándose en humana y mira el lugar-este lugar… es… -dice aterrada y mira a Viandita- ¡AMIGA!

-¡Ah!-dice Viandita viéndola-¿Daniela?-sorprendida

-Es cierto-dice Danny flotando cerca de la salsa-él lo dijo en la asamblea, si la salsa se calienta demasiado… Boom-dice agarrando un sobre con salsa

Viandita vuelve a ver a Danny y eleva muchos sobres con salsa-prepárate para…-no termina de hablar ya que Danny le lanza la salsa-¿Ah?

-Viandita… ¡CUIDADO!-grita Danny lanzando un rayo a la salsa

El sobre comienza a moverse e inflarse asustando a Viandita.

-¡VIANDITA!-grita Daniela aterrada

Danny se hace intangible al momento que la salsa explota lanzándolo por las ondas de la explosión, la mitad del restaurante se destruye, todos los humanos estaban afuera viendo el suceso, Lancer se cubre con su portafolio justo cuando Danny lo atraviesa y caiga a lado de sus amigos, quien uno estaba comiendo una hamburguesa.

-¡CORRAN!-grita Lancer huyendo

Todos salen corriendo dejando a Danny con sus amigos en el lugar.

-Viandita-dice Daniela asustada- a espera… es un fantasma y este es el mundo humano… no le puede pasar nada con un arma humana-dice aliviada- y más si es una salsa

-Danny, ¿Quién era ese fantasma?-pregunta Tucker levantándose

-Viandita-dice Danny ayudando a Sam a levantarse- la hija del fantasma de las cajas y la dama de los Almuerzos

-¡AGH!-dicen asqueados

-De hecho, es mas como un… Iuc-dice Danny asqueado-no sé qué sucede, ¿Escucharon esa canción?

-¿Canción?-pregunta Tucker confundido

-Yo la escuche… era una voz muy hermosa-dice Sam

-Lo admito, era una hermosa voz-dice confundido hasta que ve el medallón-pero… parece que este medallón nos dará una pista-dice apunto de recogerlo hasta que vi algo en su espalda, lo agarra y se sorprende lo que ve, las respuesta de la prueba.

-Las respuestas-dice Daniela asustada

-¡Pero qué rayos!... ¡Son las respuestas de la prueba!-dice dice Daniela aterrada

Manny estaba en el otro extremo del lugar viendo todo

-Ok… una parte buena es que Viandita nunca me vio y se fue-dice emocionado-la mala es que Danny tiene las respuestas y… sí que cambiamos todo pero… sigue el curso igual-viendo la destruida hamburguesa apestosa

-Hará lo correcto, de seguro-dice Daniela con esperanza

-¡SALUDOS A MI GRAN FUTURO!-grita Danny emocionándose

-¡AH!-dice Manny impactado

-E… hiso la incorrecta-dice Daniela decepcionada

-No estarás pensando en ver las respuestas ¿O si?-pregunta Tucker

-Claro que si-dice des tranformandose- ¿Tu no?

-¡NO!-grita Tucker rápidamente

-Danny… no puedes-dice Sam enojada

-Y no lo hará-dice Daniela tornando sus ojos rojos

-Vamos Sam, sabes que estoy muy presiona…-no termina de hablar ya que sale su sentido fantasma-¿Otro fantasmas… aquí?

-Adivinaste Phantom-dice Daniela flotando cerca de ellos viéndolo furiosa

-¿Daniela peleara contra él?... genial, ahora si me culpara por ser el mayor-dice Manny golpeándose la frente

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Ya sé, los deje en suspenso, pero así los dejo con las ganas de saber quien ganara en la pelea**

 **¿Manny se meterá en la pelea?**

 **¿Si Reloj sabe todo porque no ha ido por ellos?**

 **No olviden que la cancion de Daniela esta basada en la de Diva de Blood+, me encanta su cancion XD**

 **No se pierda el próximo capitulo**

 **Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI!**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, estaba muy ocupada**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡A Leer!**

* * *

Daniela estaba flotando en su forma fantasma frente a Danny y sus amigos.

-Así que detectas fantasmas por tu aliento azul… vaya, no mintieron sobre ti-dice Daniela divertida

-Wow… ¿Quién es ella?... me hubiese gustado ese vestido de niña-dice Sam viéndola sorprendida

-No importa, y ya vieron, por ellos no puedo estudiar-dice Danny transformándose sin dejar de verla- ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo soy… Diva, y esa fantasma con quien acabas de pelear es mi amiga -dice furiosa

-¿Diva?-pregunta Manny enarcando la ceja

\- ¿Tu amiga? -pregunta Danny sorprendido- vaya… con su actitud me sorprende que tenga amigos

-Sí, todos dicen lo mismo-dice Daniela – pero no vengo solo por ella, quiero venganza

\- ¿Venganza? -preguntan Danny y sus amigos confundidos

\- ¿Quieres vengar a tu amiga? -pregunta Tucker

-No, no se trata de Viandita, tu hace tiempo me quitaste algo que yo amaba, y te devolveré el favor- mostrando sus rayos furiosa

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta confundido

Daniela le lanza un rayo, pero Danny rápidamente lo esquiva alejando a sus amigos de ahí

\- ¿Quitarle algo que ella ama?... ¿Sera ese perro fantasma? -pregunta confundida

-No lo creo-dice Danny acercándose a Daniela volando frente a ella- escucha niña, no sé de qué hablas, pero te lo advierto, pronto tendré una prueba y necesito estudiar- dice molesto

\- ¿Una prueba?... bien, te pondré una de mis pruebas-dice Daniela lanzando disco con sus rayos- ¡Esquiva esto!

\- ¡Kya! – apenas esquivándolos- para ser tan pequeña es muy rápida- sorprendido

\- Tú jamás la dejaste en paz… yla lastimaste… ¡MUCHO!-grita llena de odio sorprendiendo y confundiendo a mas a Danny y sus amigos- Y ahora tendré mi venganza del cobarde que ¡Me aparto para siempre de mi madre!-lanzando un potente rayo

-¡WOW!- grita Danny esquivándolo a tiempo-si que fue algo fuerte, pero no tanto como ¡Esto!-dice lanzándole un rayo

-¡KYA!-grita Daniela recibiéndolo pero solo la aleja un poco y vuela hacia el lanzándole su abanico de mano

\- ¿Ah? -dice Danny agarrándolo fácilmente y lo mira divertido- Ja… esto fue lo primero que se te ocu...- viéndolo brilla-…rrio lanzar –siendo arrojado al suelo

-Si-dice Daniela agarrando su abanico que se regeneraba y lo usa tranquilamente

Danny flota un poco y la ve flotando cerca

-Escucha… no se dé que hablas, pero créeme que jamás hubiera lastimado de esa manera a tu madre, ni siquiera la conozco-dice Danny tratando de calmarla

-Eso dices ahora-dice Daniela lanzándole un rayo, pero Danny se cubre con su escudo- vaya… se nota que no tienes tanto con tus poderes, y eres muy flacucho… ¿Cómo es que tú puedes convertirte en eso? -pregunta confundida

\- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunta confundido

Daniela sonríe con malicia y saca un gran látigo de ecto-energia dejándolo completamente inmóvil

\- ¡OYE! – perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose- ¡Suéltame! ¡Es muy fuerte!

\- Escúchame, no hagas trampa… si lo haces lo pagaras muy caro y no será por mi mano-dice Daniela molesta

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta confundido

-Creo que con esto entenderás-dice Daniela acercando su mano a su rostro- dañare mucho, pero al mismo tiempo hare un bien- llena de odio mientras que su mano brilla- Danny Phantom… ¡DULCE SUE… ¡KYA! -siendo alejada por un rayo

\- ¡ALEJATE DE EL! -grita Tucker con el con el labial Fenton

\- ¡No se metan! -dice Daniela elevándose

\- ¡Ahora Sam! -dice Tucker viéndola abrir el termo Fenton

\- ¡AH! -aterrándose

\- ¡JA! -grita Manny en su forma fantasma flotando en medio de ambos bandos - ¡DULCE O TRUCO! -lanzando una bola de humo que los cubre a ambos

\- ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! -tosen ambos con fuerza y cuando el humo se dispersa se dan cuenta que ambos desaparecieron.

-Se fueron-dice Tucker

-No me digas-dice Sam sarcástica cerrando el termo al momento que el látigo desaparece liberando a Danny- ¿Estas bien? -ayudándolo a levantarse

-Si te refieres de bien… estoy confundido-dice Danny des transformándose

-Si… se nota que ella te odia y es la primera vez que a vemos-dice Tucker

-Sí, me culpa por lastimar a su madre… pero… lo único que sé es que los únicos fantasmas que eh peleado y tienen hijos es con la Dama de los Almuerzo y el Fantasma de las cajas-dice Danny aun asqueado- de ahí no se quien mas

\- ¿Kitty y Johnny 13? -pregunta Sam

-No, recuerda que salí con ella, creyendo que era Paulina… me lo hubiera dicho, además… esa niña no se parece a ella-dice Danny confundido

-Me creerán loco, pero… el niño que apareció se parecía algo a ti-dice Tucker sorprendido

\- ¿Así? -preguntan Danny y Sam confundidos- no nos fijamos

* * *

 **Parque**

\- ¡AUCH! -grita Daniela al caer sobre un arbusto

\- ¡¿Estas, pero bien loca?! -pregunta Manny molesto des transformándose

-No sé-dice Daniela saliendo del arbusto en su forma humana llena de hojas- y no sé qué me paso… me enfurecí y lo único que quería era vengar a mama- quitándose las hojas

-Pues… actuabas como Dan-dice Manny quitándole algunas hojas del cabello

\- Lo sé-dice aterrada- y si no fuese por ti me hubieran metido al Termo- asustada- Manny… gracias- sonriendo

-Con esto pago la mitad de mis deudas contigo-dice más tranquilo- ya es de noche-viendo el cielo- wow… cuantas estrellas-dice sorprendido

-Sí, es la primera vez que las vemos fuera de esa ventana del tiempo-dice Daniela sorprendida y bosteza- será mejor irnos a descansar

-Y según tu ¿Dónde genio? - pregunta Manny cruzando los brazos- estamos en el pasado, no podemos ir a un hotel por ser niños y mucho menos volver a casa porque si papa nos mira estaremos castigados

 **Diez minutos después**

\- ¡EN LA MANSION DE VLAD! – grita Manny dentro del lugar

-Si… que mejor lugar que este-dice Daniela tranquila- Wow, sí que Vlad era millonario y en nuestra época… es pobre diablo-dice divertida recorriendo el lugar- buscare un cuarto

\- ¡OYE! -grita Manny siguiéndola- se nota que no está por la seguridad en la puerta y la alarma, pero… ¿Qué tal si regresa?

\- No, se fue a un negocio

\- Pero puede regresar pronto- dice nervioso

-En los periódicos decían que hoy se fue Chicago por negocios, cálmate- alejándose

-Wow… sí que es astuta-dice sorprendido- ¡PIDO EL JACUZZI! -volando a toda velocidad

* * *

 **Laboratorio Fenton**

Danny revisaba sus archivos sobre fantasmas, en especial a la de las mujeres

\- ¿Encontraste algo? -pregunta Sam

-No… ningún fantasma se parece a esos niños-dice Danny viendo- esto me deja más confundido

-Y tenemos que tomar en cuenta sus formas de vestir… la niña usaba un vestido raro y el niño algo parecido a un antiguo traje inglés-dice Tucker mientras juega videojuegos

-Cierto, ningún fantasma se viste así, a excepción de Dorathea- dice Danny viendo la foto de la fantasma dragón- pero es imposible, ella tampoco se parece a ellos

-No deben de parecerse exactamente a sus padres… a veces se pueden parecer a sus tíos o abuelos, como es mi caso que me parezco demasiado a mi abuela-dice Sam orgullosa

-Si… segurame…

-Danny-dice Jazz entrando al cuarto- Sam, Tucker ya es muy tarde váyanse a sus casa y Danny no pierdas el tiempo y ponte a estudiar- yéndose

-Vaya, que hermana mandona tienes-dice Sam

-No tienes idea-dice Danny- ¿Sam quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, Tucker me llevara, le queda de paso y de una vez piensa bien en devolver las respuestas de la prueba-dice Sam viéndolas dentro de su mochila

-Vamos Sam-dice Danny cruzando los brazos

-Hablo enserio, un tramposo nunca gana-dice seriamente

\- ¿Qué raro, no hiciste trampa en el videojuego que jugamos hace dos días? -dice Tucker cruzando los brazos

-Una cosa son los videojuegos y otra las pruebas-dice Sam rápidamente

-Buenas noches Sam-dice Danny

-Descansa Danny-dice Sam yéndose

-Hasta mañana-dice Tucker yéndose cerrando la puerta

-Fiuf- agarrando la respuesta de la prueba- _si lo regreso hare algo según Sam… noble, pero si veo las respuestas tendré un futuro asegurado como astronauta_ \- piensa sin dejar de ver el folder y se imagina trabajando en la hamburguesa apestosa viendo a los demás con un gran futuro- ¡No!... debo salvar mi futuro primero-dice decidido

 ***** Flash Back*****

 _\- Escúchame, no hagas trampa… si lo haces lo pagaras muy caro y no será por mi mano-dice Daniela molesta_

 ***** Fin Flash Back*****

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? -pregunta confundido- bah… seguramente lo hizo para asustarme- guardando las respuestas

* * *

 **Mansión Plasmius**

Daniela miraba la foto de su guardapelo con tristeza desde la ventana de "su habitación"

-Daniela-dice Manny acercándose- oye… ¿Qué tienes?

-Me pregunto, si cambiamos todos sé que todo será más alegre, feliz y lleno de vida… todo lo contrario a nuestro futuro… pero… ¿Cómo será el futuro de mama cuando lo cambiemos? -pregunta viendo las estrellas

-Seguramente será muy feliz, se casará, tendrá muchos hijos… que no seremos nosotros-dice Manny soltando unas lágrimas- pero… la vimos, vimos a mama-dice sonriendo un poco

-Su versión joven… pero mi odio fue más fuerte que me cegué-dice molesta- salvaremos el futuro mama- cerrando su guardapelo- tu muerte será vengada- yéndose del cuarto

-Es parecida a Dan cuando se enoja-dice Manny nervioso

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **No olviden sus reviews por favor, positivos plisss**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Bye!**


End file.
